A Reward Only She Can Give
by Sophie-Lou
Summary: Gwen wishes to reward Arthur for a job well done in a way only she can. Set after 3x08. Kink and slightly smutty.


Gwen wanted to do something different for Arthur upon his return. It was time to push all her worried about other things in life and focused entirely on him. He had 'finally' proven to Uther what she and many others had known for a long time; that he would make a fine king. Such a special achievement deserved a special reward and one that only she could give.

This time kisses and cuddles wouldn't cut it. She wanted to give him some substantial and something that was only for him.

Gwen knocked eagerly on his chamber door and Arthur answered the door himself.

He immediately stepped aside for her to enter, clearly hoping that she had planned on stopping at least a little time. Gwen wondered if he had been waiting for her to call on him. She hoped so.

Merlin was nowhere in sight.

"I've given him the night off," Arthur explained.

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes," he replied.

She was surprised at her luck. This meant Merlin was almost certain to stay away for the rest of the evening, giving Gwen time to give Arthur his reward of her choice.

She smiled shamelessly. "I see."

Gwen was being blatantly seductive. Arthur was immediately entranced by her coyness and wondered what was going through her mind. It started to become clearer when she turned around to lock the chamber door.

"I came here to _reward_ you," she told him once they were face to face.

Arthur blinked. "Reward me?"

"For completing your quest."

She planted a sweet kiss on his lips to match the one he had given her before leaving. It had stuck her as wordless confirmation that they were now lovers. Simple as the kiss was Arthur's eyes fluttered closed.

"I decided I would... do something for you," Gwen finished, putting the stress on 'do'.

Gwen rested her hands on Arthur's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him again. This time she was sure to infuse more passion.

Arthur responded to gratefully.

Her next action was to press her body against his, which made him quiver in delight.

It had been such a long time since Arthur had been kissed like this. This was definitely a very_ good_ reward. He slipped his tongue into Gwen's mouth. She slowly started to run her hands down his torso. He felt the muscles of his stomach burn as her fingers slid across his abdomen. He was too engrossed to realise immediately just where her hands were headed...

Then she touched him _right there_, in the very place where his desire way taking shape.

Arthur jerked his lips away from Gwen's in surprise.

"Guinevere, what're you—"

"I'm giving you a reward that only I can give," she began, realising that she had yet to make Arthur understand. "Ever since you gave me that kiss before you left I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

Arthur chuckled nervously, "I didn't think it would have this effect..."

"It made me think about our relationship," Gwen went on. "By that I mean... we are at that moment."

Arthur tried to appear suave and confident as his heart began to hammer with anticipation. It started to hum painfully when Gwen slowly leaned in to kiss him again and reached down for his trousers again...

Then it became too much.

He quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. She wondered what was bothering him. There was a moment where she worried he might not want to move up their relationship.

"Before we do anything else I've got to be honest with you," Arthur spluttered out.

Gwen smiled patiently, "What is it?"

Arthur hissed uneasily. It was as if he feared Gwen would lose confidence in his abilities as a lover.

"I have never done anything like this before."

Gwen was surprised but not in a bad way. It certainly made sense to his jumpy reaction.

"I haven't done this either," she replied frankly.

But she was determined to do this; she pointed to a chair behind him.

"Sit down there," she told him.

Once Arthur was sat down Gwen got onto her knees and rested her hands on his knees. A jolt went through him at that simple contact. It was because he knew what was coming. He stared at her hands, wondering what she would do with them.

She slowly began to run one up the inside of his thigh. He twitched uncontrollably and it became more profound the closer she came to his crotch.

Arthur realised she was going to touch him there again.

"Gwen, are you—_ah!_"

He cut off when Gwen reached between his legs and began to gently rub him over the material of his slacks. His breath quickened as his trousers got tighter and tighter against Gwen's stimulation.

It was painful being trapped inside them now. Arthur braced as Gwen finally reached to undo his front to release him from his discomfort. He knew there was no way they would contain him.

"Gwen..." he breathed slowly.

"Just relax, Arthur," she replied calmly.

Her voice was deep and throbbing. Knowing that she would be the first person to ever touch him excited her. It made her even keener to explore him.

To Gwen's extraordinary delight Arthur came out of his flies without any aid. He on the other hand didn't know what to make of his growing erection pointing right in her face or the way she admired it.

Slowly she took him by the base of his cock and circled it with her thumb and index finger before running them up to the tip, examining the length and width of him. It was very firm; the skin was warm and delicate to touch. She ran her thumb over the head before encircling him again and running her palm back to the base.

Arthur grasped the arms of the chair. Gwen was too low down for him to hold. What she was doing felt good, but he wanted to touch her too. He felt too open and exposed in this position. He wanted to have her closer to him.

He leaned forward to take her shoulders, disrupting her rhythm.

"Sit across my lap," he suggested.

Gwen immediately got to her feet and (slightly awkwardly) moved to straddle Arthur. He had to hold her around the waist to keep her secure but he didn't care because now he could kiss her.

He did exactly that as Gwen retook him in her hands.

His cock was standing prouder and prouder, ideal for the position they were now in. As their tongues penetrated each other's mouths, Gwen found a steady pace to pleasure Arthur with. He clutched her possessively. The closer he came to coming, the tighter his hold became.

Their kisses became disjointed as Arthur tilted his head back, unable to contain his relished growls any longer. Gwen kissed him hurriedly along his neck. She could feel the moans rumbling in his throat; it made her feel empowered and excited. Just watching Arthur made her centre ache with bliss.

Arthur thought he should do something to her. He knew of that point right between her legs. He cautiously lifted one hand from her waist and had attempted to try and find it, but Gwen intercepted him and shifted it to her exposed thigh.

He panted from confusion. He knew he was imminent and he didn't understand why she was stopping him.

"I told you," she answered breathlessly. Her hand was frantic now. "This is your reward."

With that Gwen's hand movement jolted up again and Arthur moaned with relish, no longer fighting the urge to hold off coming. It took one last jerk before he spilled out into her hands and her apron, which she had luckily been wearing.

Arthur groaned, sending vibrations right through her. She felt, ever so slightly, a tiny leap of ecstasy right between her legs. So she had got something out of rewarding Arthur, however small. It was like stealing from his moment but she wasn't going to feel guilty about it.

Gwen wiped her hands on her apron and reached behind her to undo and removed it. She threw it to the floor with a loud flap and resumed kissing him.

Arthur's body had settled down now; he stroked her thigh affectionately, extraordinarily moved by what she had done for him.

"Thank you," was all he could manage to say.

Gwen chuckled and kissed him again, "It was nothing. A reward well deserved."

He smiled back and tilted his head to one side to leave streams of kisses along her neck. Once again bolts of pleasure were sent straight to her core.

"I might have to reward you for your reward," he warned her playfully.

"That's fine with me," Gwen breathed pleasantly. "But I might have to reward you for that reward too."

Arthur laughed with genuine confidence. "I'm not going to object to that!"


End file.
